As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A blade server chassis of an information handling system, such as a blade server, can include multiple bays, and each bay can be configured to hold either a single full-height blade server or two half-height blade servers. A user can order the blade server chassis set up in a number of different configurations. For example, if the blade server chassis has two bays the user can order the blade server chassis in three different configurations, such as two full-height blades, one full-height blade and two half-height blades, and four half-height servers.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.